Who are your parents?
by arizona sno
Summary: Alois sees Claude dancing with another girl on the night of Ciel's party instead of paying attention to him. Alois becomes jealous of Annabell thinking that she is trying to take his Claude away from him, but secretly Annabell is trying to keep in touch with her family. Will Annabell be able to survive what Alois have in store for her? Or will Alois gets what he wants? SebbyXClaude
1. Chapter 1

**i don't own anything except annabell and her mark which is on the book cover.**

* * *

They were coming closer and closer, closing the lid on the coffin that Annabell hid in as Ciel Phantomhive and his butler, Sebastian Michaelis, enter through the door. Turing around to greet his two customers as the Undertaker lead them away from Annabell. Annabell open the coffin lid just enough so that she could see. Her eyes met her fathers and she smiled to herself happily that he saw her.

~~~~~Flash Back~~~~~

_"I want you to stay with the Undertaker for a little while, Anniebell."_

_"But whyyy?"_

_"Your father and I made contracts, and we can't leave you alone."_

_"Don't cry, my sweet Annie," said Sebastian coming up to wipe away her tears. "You'll still be able to see us every now and then."_

_Annabell held on to Claude for dear life as they headed towards where Undertaker was. Claude started to stroke Annabell's hair to try to calm her down while Sebastian started to go over instructions to their daughter. But the most important instruction out of them all was, do __**not **__mention who your parents are._

_"We're here," whispered Claude as the carriage slowed to a stop. Sebastian helped their daughter out, and the small family walked slowly towards the shop not wanting their family to be apart._

_"So, this is Annabeth?" asked the Undertaker as they walked through the door._

_"Annabell," said Annabell as she hid behind Claude._

_"Well, Annabeth. Make your self at home."_

_"Annabell! It's Annabell!" Undertaker laughed at how easily annoy the girl was. Claude and Sebastian gave their daughter a hug, handed her stuff over to the Undertaker, and head off to their new masters._

_"Bye, daddy." whispered Annabell._

_"Come now, Annabeth, we have work to do." Annabell gave up on trying to get him to correctly say her name, and followed after the Undertaker._

_~~~~~End of Flash Back~~~~~_

"Sebastian, what are you looking at?" ask Ciel who was looking at Sebastian as he stare at a coffin.

"Just that this is a wonderful coffin. Who is this made for, if I may ask?"

"This is made for a beautiful young lady. Her name's Annabell. She'll be coming in soon." said the Undertaker as he directed the two away from the coffin as Sebastian glared at him for using his daughter's name.

"Well, that's all I know," finished the Undertaker quickly ushering the two out and closing the door behind them. Annabell step out of the coffin to glare at the Undertaker. "You had to use my name!"

"Sorry, sweetheart. Had to make it believable."

Annabell rolled her eyes at him and headed towards the back of the room to finish up what ever the Undertaker was doing before the young earl had entered.

Sitting at his desk, Ciel Phantomhive was signing paperwork when Sebastian enter.

"You called, young master?" ask Sebastian walking over to where Ciel was sitting at.

"Yes. What was in that coffin? You've been a bit off since then."

"There was nothing in the coffin, young master."

"Then what is making you off?" Ciel was met with a silence answer from Sebastian. Slowly, Ciel looked up from his paperwork.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, but I can not and will not answer your question."

"Why?"

"It's... personal. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have dinner to attend to before Bardroy destroys it." As Sebastian walked away Ciel was left wondering what was in that coffin.

* * *

**please review guys! i have a history thingy-ma-bob about annabell if you guys are interested. my summary is crap cause i really have no clue where i'm going with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ANNABELL!**

* * *

"But why can't I go?"

"Because your parents told me to take care of you."

"Pleeeease?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No!"

"Fine. You made me do this." putting on her best puppy dog face, Annabell began to ask the Undertaker again. "Can I pwetty, pwetty pwease go to dah bwall?" The Undertaker was captivate by her puppy dog eyes and was about to give in, but he quickly snapped out of it.

"No, and that's final!" The Undertaker walked away from the girl and went back to work fixing up the coffins. Annabell just sat down on the stool crossing her arms and started to glare at the floor.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Cieeeeel!" Thinking it was Lizzy, Ciel kept working on his paper work not bother to see who it actually was. _Where's the hug that always come after calling my name? _Looking up from the papers, Ciel's eyes widen in surprise. It wasn't Lizzy who was standing in front of him instead it was Alois Trancy. The last person he expected to be was standing right in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" glared Ciel.

"Why I'm here because you invited me."

"I did no such thing!"

"Yes you did." pulling out the invitation that Ciel sent him and waving it in front of his face. Ciel quickly reached out for the invitation and read it.

_Alois Trancy,_

_You are formally invited_

_to the Phantomhive Manor for_

_the End of Summer Ball_

_on August 24._

_Sincerely Ciel Phantomhive,_

"But.. But.. I didn't- I wouldn't..." Alois grabbed his invitation back and smirked at Ciel. Clearly happy at his mistake.

"Well, apparently you did."

"Sebastian!"

The Phantomhive butler soon came in followed by Claude who was glaring at Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Who invited Trancy here?"

"I'm afraid I don't know," replied Sebastian, but of course he did know. It was him who sent out the invitation after all. He missed Claude and Claude missed him. He _had_ to do something to see him again. It's been a while since he last saw her daughter, and that was when she was hiding in the coffin. And if Ciel hadn't called for him, he and Claude would have done something very un-butlerly.

"Cieeeeeeeeel!" yelled Lizzy running up to Ciel's study pausing to look at the two new people there before continuing to walk over to Ciel. "Who's this Ciel?"

"This is-"

"I'm Alois Trancy." butted in Alois. "And this is Claude, my butler." Claude just nodded his head when Alois said his name.

"I'm Elizabeth Middleford," As Lizzy introduced herself, Ciel wrapped an arm around his finance and glared at Alois. Who just ignore the girl around his waist and smiled at Ciel.

"Are they going to the ball tonight?" asked Lizzy. Ciel just sighed and nodded his head in response. It was starting to get awkward with no one talking.

"Well, if you'll excuse us. I need to give Ciel the outfit I picked for him for the ball today. Nice meeting you though." And the couple left the room rather quickly leaving the three people left standing there feeling even more awkward if possible. Sebastian soon mutter an excuse about getting ready for the ball and left.

"Well, Claude. It's just you and me now."

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

Annabell was in her dress about to sneak off to the ball when the Undertaker walked back into the main room. Frozen on spot at being caught Annabell gave a small smile while the Undertaker just glared at her through his bangs.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I... Uhhh. I was gonna.. get that thing."

"In a dress? The last time I checked, you don't wear dresses." Annabell hung her head and walked back to where the Undertaker was; preparing for what ever punishment he was about to give. Undertaker was quiet for quite some time before finally responding.

"You can go, but you have to be back by midnight and no later." Annabell stood there shocked at what he just said. "Are you going to go? If not you can stay here with me." Annabell quickly gave the Undertaker a hug before running off to the ball which had started not too long ago.

"Claude and Sebastian owes me big time for watching over her," muttered the Undertaker.

* * *

**Review guys! review! reviews make me happy :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was technically suppose to post this yesterday, but i fell asleep typing up the rest of this chapter. zero hour is gonna kill me. but good news! 3 DAY WEEKEND! once again, i don't own anything EXCEPT annabell!**

* * *

Annabell strolled into the Phantomhive manor excited to get away from Undertaker. It wasn't that she didn't like the Undertaker; it was just too much time with him. As Annabell strolled in she was wearing a dark purple dress with black trim on the bottom and the top of her dress making her stand out from everyone who was wearing bright, preppy colors. Annabell didn't mind much at having all the attention on her as she mingled her way through the crowd.

Annabell had flawless, pale skin and bright golden eyes making her stand out even more. It wasn't surprising that many people had ask to dance with her. Sid did caught the eyes' of two demons who did not know that she was going to be here tonight. The two demons looked at each other wondering what they should do.

"Would you care to dance, mi lady? Claude and Sebastian looked over to see who it was who asked their daughter who was slowly heading towards the dance floor with the Viscount. Sebastian glared at Lord Aleister as he leaned in to tell Annabell something making her blush.

"Sebastian? Is everything okay?" Sebastian looked down at Ciel and gave a small smile.

"Nothing to worry about, my lord."

"If you want to dance, you can go right ahead." Sebastian gave Ciel a thankful smile, and pretty much ran to where Annabell was.

"Ciel! Come dance with me!" yelled Lizzy.

"I'm coming!" Ciel sighed and got up from his break to continue dancing with his finance.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Excuse me, but may I dance with the lady?" Annabell knew that voice. But it couldn't be him, could it? Annabell looked up as the person began to guide her around the floor. A smile graced her face when she realized it was him. It was Claude Faustus, her dad.

"What are you doing here, Annabell? We specifically told you to stay with the Undertaker," asked Claude as he spun his daughter around.

"He let me come," replied Annabell as she followed Claude's lead. "Is daddy here?"

Claude gave a small nod where Sebastian was trying to head towards them but stop seeing how Claude had beaten him to the dance. Annabell gave a small laugh seeing her father standing there a bit upset that Claude had gotten to her first.

"Now tell me my sweet Annie, how's life with the Undertaker?"

"Not bad. I got to see some cinematic records when we went out one time." They didn't get to finish their conversation because Sebastian had butted in as the next song started, and he began to dance with Annabell.

The two kept switching back and forth as the night went on. This did not go unnoticed by either Ciel or Alois. They watched as their butlers dance with this unknown person, speaking to her as they knew her for a long time. Ciel was getting suspicious, and Alois was getting jealous that Claude was paying more attention to the girl than to him.

"Claude!" Claude ignored Alois as he continue to dance with his daughter. This might be the last time he get to see his daughter before sending her back to Undertaker, and he is _**not **_leaving her just because Alois is jealous. Annabell glanced over to where Alois was before looking back at Claude.

"Is that who you made your contract with?" asked Annabell.

"Sadly, yes."

Time soon caught up to Annabell, realizing that she was suppose to be back at the Undertaker's half and hour ago. Most of the guests had already left but a few remained wanting to talk to Ciel before they left.

"I was suppose to be back with the Undertaker half an hour ago!" He's going to kill me!" Annabell didn't want to leave, but she did promise Undertaker that she would be home by midnight. Before she could make a mad dash home, Sebastian grabbed her wrist keeping her there with them.

"I don't think he would mind if you stayed late because you want to be with you family."

"I-I guess. But I promised him that I would be home at midnight, daddy."

"Look, if I take you back later and explain to him that you where here because of us. Would that make you feel better?"

Before Annabell could answer, Alois stormed over and began to yell at Claude. Claude did nothing to stop him as Alois kept yelling at Claude that if he calls him over he should be there by his side.

"And you!" Alois turned to face Annabell. "How dare you keep _my_ Claude away from me!" Alois raised his hand ready to slap Annabell, but was held back by Claude.

"C-c-claude?" Alois was shocked at Claude's action. Never did he stop him from hitting any one 'til now. What was so special about this girl?

As soon as Claude let go of Alois, he walked away from the small family leaving Claude to apologize for his actions. "That's all right, Mister Faustus. I kept you away from your master. He has every right to be mad, you know. A butler should always be there for their master. Do _you _forgive me, Alois?" Alois looked over at Annabell when he heard her mention his name and mumbled a response which Annabell took as a yes.

"Would you like me to escort you home, miss?"

"She already agreed that _I _will take her home," answered Sebastian.

Annabell slowly backed away from the two only to run into Ciel. Annabell gave an awkward smile for bumping into the head of the Phantomhive manor.

"You must be Ciel Phantomhive. Thank you for letting me come tonight, and I'm sorry about running into you."

"No problem, but I don't remember inviting you here. What's your name, miss?"

"My name's Annabell."

"No last name, Annabell?"

"Sorry, no."

"Miss Annabell, are you ready to leave?" Annabell nodded and followed the two butlers out happy that they decided that both of them would take her home tonight.

_Annabell. Is she keeping Sebastian distracted? I wonder if Sebastian is getting lonely. He wouldn't would he? I mean I can always get him a kitten if he gets lonely, right?_

* * *

**review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**ok guys, i'm going to start posting chapters EVERY WEDNESDAY, and this is a really short chapter **

**Disclaimer I own nothing EXCEPT annabell!**

* * *

Undertaker was sitting at the door waiting for Annabell. It was almost two and she wasn't home yet. Slowly, the door opened and young demon walked in.

"Where were you?"

"She was with us," said Claude as he and Sebastian walked in after Annabell. The Undertaker just stood there trying to figure out what to say. Annabell giggled at Undertaker's response and walked over to where Claude was.

The small family were catching with each other and what they done this past year since they last saw each other. Undertaker would pop in every now and then to mention something about Annabell. "We should head back soon, before our masters get suspicious, Claude," said Sebastian checking the time. Claude nodded his head in agreement and said goodbye to his daughter before leaving. Annabell watched Claude go and before walking over to Sebastian.

"Don't go," whispered Annabell. Sebastian kissed his daughter on the head and looked at Annabell before talking.

"I don't want to go, kitten. But we have contracts to keep. Behave for Undertaker."

"I will daddy." Sebastian slowly let go of Annabell and begun to head out the door back to the Phantomhive Manor.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Sebastian?" yawned Ciel looking up from where he fallen asleep at his desk.

"You should head to bed," said Sebastian walking over to where Ciel had fallen asleep at his desk and picking him up to take him back to his room.

"Not tired. Now let me *yawn* go," said Ciel half awake, struggling to get Sebastian to let go of him. Sebastian carried Ciel back to his room who stopped struggling and fell asleep in his arm. As Sebastian was tucking Ciel in, he rolled over to asked Sebastian a question while trying to stay awake.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"You'll tell me anything I'll ask you, right?"

"Of course."

"Are you... Are you.. feeling lonely?" Ciel hid under the covers as he said the last part.

"Not at all."

"Then why were you fighting over Annabell with Claude tonight?"

"Well-" Sebastian looked over at Ciel who had fallen asleep before he could answer. Sebastian smiled at the sight, turned off the lights, and left the room to let the young master sleep.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

Over at the Trancy household, Alois had all his servants gathered around for a meeting except for Claude who wasn't back yet. The five were planning on how to keep Annabell away from Claude who was keeping him distracted from his butler duties. As Alois decided what to do with the girl, Claude entered through the front door finding no one was on the first floor.

"Alois?" Claude yelled out trying to figure out where everyone was at. Alois looked up panicing seeing that Claude was back already.

"We'll continue this meeting later. No one brings this up, understood!" Hannah and the triplets nodded their heads in agreement before leaving the room.

"I'm in my room Claude!"

* * *

**don't forget to review guys! **


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer****- don't own anything except annabell!**

* * *

Annabell was bored out of her mind today. There was nothing to do today, Undertaker said he didn't need her help and nothing interesting ever happens in the shop. So, Annabell just mindlessly started to rip papers from a book, crumpled them up and tried to throw it into a coffin. When she ran out of papers, Annabell slammed her head against the table.

"I'm boooored."

Not even a few seconds later, the door opened and in came three look-a-like boys. Annabell sat up in surprised realizing that she couldn't be seen by any one at all.

"Is Undertaker here?" asked the one on the left.

"He's busy," replied Annabell tucking a piece of hair behind her ear trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, could you tell him that Claude said to let the spider-ette out once in a while," said the one on the right. Annabell tried not to act excited that Claude is tell Undertaker to let her out every now and then. Which lets Annabell do what ever she want and go where ever she chooses.

"O-of course." Standing up a little too fast for a a human, Annabell realized her mistake. No powers in front of any one except her fathers and Undertaker. The triplets turned to look at each other before looking back at Annabell who just stood their awkwardly.

"We don't see a lot of female demons these day. Who are your parents?"

"Uhhh..."

**~.~.~.~.flash back.~.~.~.~**

_"Never, ever tell anyone who your parents are." Annabell nodded her head before responding back, "I will never, ever, ever! Tell anyone who my daddys are." Sebastian smiled at his daughter enthusiasm as he finished tying her shoe._

_"Thank you, daddy," said Annabell hopping off a chair before skipping off to find Claude with a brush in one hand._

_"Dad! Dad! Dad!"_

_"Yes, Spider-ette?" sighed Claude as he looked at his little girl holding a brush out to him._

_"I promised daddy that I won't tell a soul who my daddys are," said Annabell as she sat on top of Claude's lap aspicked up the brush and began brushing her hair. Claude smiled every so often at what his daughter was rambling about as he did her hair._

**~.~.~.~.flash back.~.~.~.~**

"Annabell!" The Undertaker came out of the back room and paused to see the triplets standing there who were looking at Annabell.

"Claude said to let the spider-ette out once in a while. If you understand what he is talking about," Timber spoke quickly.

"Tell Claude I got the message, but you boys need to go. We go work to do." Shooed the Undertaker. Thompson Canterbury, and Timber left the shop quickly afraid of what the shinigami would do to them.

"You aren't suppose to be seen!"

"I'm sorry, but that was an unexpected visit and I couldn't hide any where fast enough!"

"They didn't get any information about your relationship with Claude and Sebastian, did they?"

"Luckily, no."

Undertaker let out a sigh of relief before looking around the shop to see that the floor and some of his coffins were covered with paper balls. Annabell started picking up the papers as the Undertaker looked over at her shaking his head with a small grin.

"Sometimes, I wonder why they even wanted a kid."

"Hey!"

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Where were you three!" exclaimed Alois as he saw the triplets enter through the door. "Well?"

"I sent them on an errand," said Claude coming up behind Alois. "What did he say?" asked Claude turning to the triplets.

"He said okay, but there was this girl there."

"We thought he had gotten an apprentice."

"But she's a demon."

Claude knew who they were talking about, but acted as surprised as he could. It would have been safer if he had gone to tell Undertaker instead of sending the three however Alois wouldn't let Claude out of his sight today. He would have sent Hannah, but Alois would've noticed quickly that she wasn't in the manor.

"A demon?" Alois walked over to where the three stood.

"Her name's Annabell," said Thompson.

"Annabell? Like the Annabell that was at the ball the other day?" asked Alois with a raised eyebrow.

"We think so. But we weren't at the ball, so we wouldn't exactly know."

This was getting bad. Very bad. Alois has taken a dislike to my Annie! I need to keep a close eye on Alois and everyone else seeing that he have a plan in mind. I also need to somehow tell Sebastian that Alois might be planning something against sweet Annabell without any of the other demons noticing.

"Claude, we're going to have a guest over this weekend. Prepare a room for her." said Alois before skipping off with a smile on his face. Oh no. I turned on the triplets who were standing behind me.

"You imbeciles!" I walked away rather quickly, heading towards my room where Annabell would be staying at. Making the triplets even more confused that before. I will make sure my daughter stay as far away from Alois, even if it means not following his orders.

"What will I do with you Annabell?"


	6. Chapter 6

**yay! chapter 6! **  
**disclaimer: I OWE NOTHING EXCEPT ANNABELL!**

* * *

"What do you mean Alois is 'inviting' Annabell over!" asked Sebastian quickly glancing around the hall hoping no one would hear or see him and Claude talking. Claude pushed up his glasses before continuing. "He wants to get rid of her because he thinks that Annabell is trying to steal me away from him!"

Sebastian sighed as he tried to think up a plan. Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths before answering back, "Well, we can't run off with her. If we could, we would have done it years ago. Maybe she could stay here with me?"

Claude glanced over at Sebastian. "You really think that household wouldn't notice," his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You're surrounded by servants and a demon dog! And you can't just keep our daughter locked up!"

Sebastian sighed, "This is a bit more complicated than I thought, Claude."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried about Annie."

"Don't you think I am too?"

"But, do you really think it would be safer here?" asked Claude as he tucked a piece of Sebastian's hair behind his ear, earning a light blush to appear across Sebastian's face.

"It's better than being surrounded by a house full of demons. I can also probably convince Ciel to let her work here."

"I just need to know if she's safe here, Sebby." Said Claude as he leaned in to kiss _his _Sebastian. The shorter demon wrapped his arms around the taller, pulling Claude even closer to him. Claude pushed Sebastian up against the wall earning a moan from the younger demon as Sebastian wrapped his legs around Claude. Claude quickly took advantage of that, and slipped his tongue into Sebastian's mouth; The two were quickly battling for dominance.

Soon, a door opened and a shuffling of foot steps alerted the two, very busy demon that someone was headed their way. " I guess I'll be leaving." Claude gave Sebastian a quick peck on the check before dashing back off to the Trancy Mansion, leaving the Phantomhive butler flustered.

A half-awake Ciel came stumbling towards the butler muttering incoherent words. Sebastian gave a small chuckle before picking up his master and carrying him back to his room. "Sebastian. *yawn* What was that noise in the hall way?"

"Nothing to worry about, my young master."

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

The young demon and the retired Shinigami, were packing up what ever clothes Annabell had in her tiny room. "Undertaker," whispered Annabell. As Undertaker looked up, he was attacked with a hug from Annabell who had tears running down her face.

"I'm going to miss you."

"Annabeth, if you keep up the water works, you'll have me in tears," said Undertaker as he wiped away the tears on the demon's face. Annabell slowly picked up her bags, and headed outside to where her father was waiting for her.

Muttering thanks to the Undertaker, Sebastian helped his daughter into the carriage before he took the reins and started the horses. Annabell looked out from her window waving the Undertaker good bye until she couldn't see him any more.

Annabell was very impatient and with nothing to do in the carriage, Annabell went from sitting in the seat to laying down looking at the top of the carriage bored. Annabell gave a small scream as the carriage finally pulled to a stop.

Sebastian open the door only to see his baby girl on the floor holding her head. Shaking his head at his daughter's behavior as he helped her up and out of the carriage.

"You shouldn't act like this with Ciel over there watching," whispered Sebastian as the two began heading towards the mansion. Annabell gave a a quite sorry as she fixed her hair (not that it really matter).

Walking up the stairs, Annabell greeted the young earl. "I've believe we have already met, Miss Annabell. And what do you have in mind that you're wanting to do here?" Before she could even respond Sebastian quickly answered for her landing her a spot as a maid beside Mey-Rin.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive Manor, Miss Annabell."

* * *

**please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**woo! made it over 1000 words! not sure if i'm able to post next wednesday got band crap going on most of next week.**

**they started an anime/manga club at school and we started watching black butler **

**disclaimer: don't own anything except Annabell! **

* * *

"Mey-Rin! Watch-"

Too late. Mey-Rin tripped and fell along with the dishes which were now in pieces. Muttering sorries, Mey-Rin dropped to the floor and began trying to clean up the mess. Annabell sighed and told Mey-Rin that she would take care of it. As soon as the clumsy maid left to get new dishes, Annabell used her demon speed and cleaned up the room with time to spare.

Annabell sighed, she didn't know what was worst. Hanging out with the Undertaker doing nothing, or doing tedious chores for kid in charge here.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"What do you mean, she's wasn't there!" Asked Alois as he walked up to Claude who was pushing up his glasses.

"She's not with the Undertaker."

"Well, find her!" Alois turned around, stomped off about half way before turning back to face Claude who just stood there.

"Fine! I'll find her myself!"

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

Annabell walked into the kitchen to find her dad currently making a chocolate cake for Ciel. Annabell giggled at her dad's appearance who had chocolate smeared all over his face and hands.

"He better not change his mind about not wanting the cake again," muttered Sebastian as he stuffed the chocolate batter into the oven. Finally noticing his daughter stand there, Sebastian muttered a hello as he cleaned him self off.

"Hello, father."

Without missing a beat Sebastian responded back to his daughter with a 'what do you want now?'

"Why do you always think I want something?" Sebastian just gave his daughter that are-you-kidding-me look that every parent uses.

"I'm boooooored, daddy."

Sebastian sighed and ran his hand through his hair. The father and daughter just stood there until the oven dinged, meaning the cake was finally done. Carefully pulling the hot, chocolaty cake out of the oven, Sebastian set it on the counter for it to cool off.

Not long after, Ciel wandered into the kitchen captured by the wonderful aroma the freshly baked cake was giving off.

"Sebastian-"

"Not until it is cooled off."

Crossing his arms, Ciel stared at the cake until Sebastian finally caved in giving him a piece. Today was just not Sebastian's day.

"Would you like a piece, Annabell?" asked Ciel as he received his cake from Sebastian.

"No, thanks. I'm not really a fan of sweets."

"Really?" asked Ciel as he took a bite of the Cake. It was like heaven. The chocolaty goodness exploded into heaven in his mouth as he took another bite. Sebastian was the best. Cook. Ever. Well, at making sweets he is.

"Well, Sebastian doesn't eat sweets either," said Ciel as his fork cut into the cake smoothly.

Ciel finished his piece of cake before heading back up to his study to finish what-ever he was up to earlier.

"We need to start teaching you how to eat souls, Annie. Because you eating human food won't last long. It's only a phase," said Sebastian as he was washing the dishes.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Where's the girl!" demand Alois as he entered the Undertaker's shop.

"What girl?" giggled the Undertaker as he took a bite out of a bone shaped biscuit.

"That demon child that works here!"

"I have no idea who you're talking about, mister," said Undertake as he waved his bone shaped biscuit around in the air. The conversation stayed like that until Alois asking where Annabell was and Undertaker replying back with something not concerning Annabell. Alois soon became annoyed with Undertaker's responses and left on a hunt for Annabell.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

Something about this new maid looked familiar. Yes, he met her before, but it feels like he knows her from some where. Her golden eyes and black hair (minus her red bangs) seems familiar somehow. She seems to be easily bored like Sebastian at times when I give him menial chores to do around the house. And it always seem like she has all the time in the world, going with out care at how long it takes her to do stuff.

Ciel looked up when he heard his door open. There wasn't anyone there, yet he could still hear the soft thump-thump of foot steps.

"Is someone there?" With no reply, and the foot steps coming closer and closer to Ciel. Suspicious, Ciel stood up, his chair went back until it hit the window sill, Ciel walked over to the front of his desk only to see a small black kitten sitting in front of his desk.

"Bloody hell? How in the world did you get in here!" The cat's only response was a meow before walking up to Ciel and rubbing against his legs. Ciel jumped back in surprise and quickly called for his cat-loving butler to come in and save him.

"Yes, my lord?" sighed Sebastian as he walked through the door. Ciel just glanced down to the small animal at his feet.

"Is that what I think it is, my lord?" And soon Sebastian was on the floor playing around with the kitten and was murmuring to it in his cat-voice. Picking up the kitten, Sebastian turned to face Ciel who was sitting on his desk watching his butler interact with the feline.

"No, you're not keeping it."

"But-"

Ciel just gave him that look that means no animals in the manor. Sebastian sighed and took his little kitten with him out of the room. A secret pet wouldn't hurt anyone right?

Later that evening, Mey-Rin ran over to Sebastian explaining that Annabell was no where to be found after not seeing her for a couple of hours in the manor. Sebastian hoped that Alois didn't come by and taken her right out of his sight. Sebastian realized that Annabell was 13 years old. That means his little girl should be transforming into her demon form soon. Running to his room hoping that his thought was true and that she wasn't kidnapped, Sebastian found his daughter lying on his bed instead of his cute little kitten.

"Seems like the rest of your powers are coming in. I guess we'll have to go soul eating soon," smiled Sebastian, happy that his daughter's demon form was a kitten and that she wasn't kidnapped by Alois.

"I didn't know that's how you feel about cats," said Annabell referring to earlier when Sebastian was talking to her when she was a kitten. Annabell laughed at her father's expression and continued to tease her dad about what he said earlier that day.


	8. Chapter 8

**this is all i could manage writing when i'm sick. don't own anything**

* * *

"Did you actually get rid of the cat, Sebastian?"

"Of course, my lord," said Sebastian as he helped his master get ready for the day. The two quietly made their way down stairs into the dining room where Mey-Rin and Annabell had the young master's breakfast ready. After Sebastian told Ciel what he was having for breakfast, the butler walked back until he stood by his daughter and Mey-Rin went off to find Finian and Bard-Roy.

Ciel was in the middle of his breakfast when the door broke open and in came Alois Trancy. Setting down his fork, Ciel stood up and faced the blond boy.

"What are you doing here, Alois?"

"I'm looking for someone." As Alois said this, Sebastian took a step in front of his daughter to shield her away from him. "You met her before, Ciel. That girl that was dancing with our butlers."

Ciel looked over at Sebastian who shook his head to not mention anything to Alois.

"Sorry, Alois, haven't seen her around."

"Annabell, I want you to change into your demon form and go hid upstairs," whispered Sebastian as he kept an eye on the two earl's as they talked. The young demon demon closed her eyes and focused on changing into her demon form. Opening her eyes, Annabell was a black cat. Annabell quickly ran passed the two unnoticed, and started to head up the stairs. Sadly, the stairs were too far apart for Annabell to get up on.

Turning around, Annabell decided to walk around the house. Annabell spotted a partially opened door and she squeezed her way through. ON the other side of the door was the great outdoors. Slowly making her way out, Annabell realized that she enjoyed the feeling of the soft grass, that was still alive in the late fall, under her paws.

"A kitten!"

Turning her head at the sound, Annabell looked around for the person. Picked up from behind and squeezed to death in a hug, Annabell let out a hiss and began to claw her way out. When the hug finally loosen, Annabell jumped away from the person and turned to see who it was. Finian. Annabell backed away slowly before running back into the safety of the manor.

The manor looked a lot different when Annabell was in her kitten form. Everything was bigger than it should be. Finally finding her way back into the dinning area, the kitten only stop to turn back around seeing that Ciel and Alois was still there.

"Go away Alois!"

Annabell sighed and without trying to change back her body disobeyed her thoughts and changed back into her human form. The door from the dinning room opened and Alois walked out. At first the blond hair boy walked past the girl he was so determined to find, who sighed in relief. Alois backed tracked and looked at Annabell.

"You!"

Annabell eyes widen at being caught. Annabell ran into the dinning room with Alois hot on her heels.

"Sebastian!"

Running and hiding behind her father, Alois pulled to a stop before crashing into the butler. Ciel just stood there in surprise as he watched as all of this unfolded right in front of him.

"Alois!" This stopped the blond boy from trying to get a hold on the girl hiding behind the butler.

"Stop harassing my servant!"

"Your servant?"

"Yes, my servant."

Awkward silence.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Welcome home," greeted Claude as the blond boy entered through the door.

"I found her. No I just need to get her away from Ciel . Send the triplets out."

"Yes, my lord." This is going to be hard to explain to the boys in the end.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"So, all we have to do is capture the girl and bring her back?" asked Thompson.

"That's what Alois said."

* * *

**review, comment, do something!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welp. I guess this is it. This is the end. MIGHT do a sequel of _ and _ if enough people ask. **

**Disclaimer: don't own anything except annabell!**

* * *

Left alone in the manor with only Mey-Rin, Finian and Bard-Roy, Annabell was extremely bored. With no one around except the servants, Annebell wasn't in her daily maid outfit, she's currently wearing her normal outfit which was made up of a pair of black skinny jeans, red combat boots, a black tank top with red designs on it, and a silver studded belt. No one knows where she got her clothes since every woman wore dresses. Holding the necklace in her hands, Annabell opened the clasp and secured the necklace around her neck. The silver cat and spider charm on the necklace sparkled every time when sunlight hit it.

Zoned out, Annabell didn't hear the footsteps of someone sneaking up behind her. A hand snuck up from behind and covered her mouth to keep her from making any noise. Annabell tried to use her powers to help get away, but the attackers were stronger than her. _They must be a demon or something,_ thought Annabell. A blindfold made its way over the demon's eyes and a specially made rope was tied around her wrists. Soon she was picked up and was out of the manor without having anyone noticing the kidnapping.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

The triplets brought in the tied up demon girl and set her in front of Alois, Claude, and Hannah. A smile graced Alois' face as he was happy that they got the job done. Claude on the other hand stood there in disbelief that they actually caught his daughter. Why wasn't Sebastian there to protect her? Where could his lover gone off to?

Hannah stood behind the Alois and Claude watching all of this happened. She took in Alois' happy reaction and Claude's somewhat concerned reaction paying attention to what's happening around her. Slowly, Hannah made some connections that this girl that was tied up look a bit like Claude. Soon Alois shooed everyone away as he dragged off his prize, so Hannah walked over to Claude to see if he can confirm her suspicions.

"Claude." The butler looked over to the female demon.

"How are you related to the girl?" Hannah saw that Claude's face had a surprised look on it but it was quickly replaced by the blank mask that he always wore. "I won't tell anyone, Claude."

Finally trusting the woman in front of him he responded, saying the girl that Alois wanted dead so badly was his daughter.

"I should probably go check on the two. Either Alois will hurt Annabell or Annabell will hurt Alois." With that said, the Trancy butler took off to find his master and daughter before they could harm each other.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

Sebastian and Ciel came back home to a panicking house of servants.

"What's wrong and where is Annabell?" asked Ciel as he made his way into the manor. All of the servants turned to Ciel and began to say that the young maid was kidnapped.

"By who?" asked Sebastian as his daddy-mode kicked in as soon as he heard, Annabell was kidnapped.

"We don't know, sir!"

"We looked every where!"

"We're so sorry!"

Don't panic Sebastian. I'm sure your daughter is perfectly fine. She's a demon she should be able to handle her self. Do not panic Sebastian Michaelis. Do. Not. Panic.

"Sebastian?"

"We need to find her!" exclaimed Sebastian as his daddy-mode kicked into overdrive. Soon, Sebastian was off with Ciel following slowly behind.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

Claude wasn't entire sure what to expect when he finally found the room that Alois and Annabell were in. He prepared himself expecting to see one of the teens being hurt, but what he didn't expect when he opened the door was to see the two on the bed making out.

What the hell happened between the two!

Claude walked over to the two and pulled the two apart. Picking up Annabell and standing her up by the door before facing Alois.

"I don't want you anywhere near my daughter. I don't care if we have a contract or not, just never touch my little girl every again." Alois sat there in shock at what just happened as Claude dragged his daughter away.

"His daughter?" muttered Alois to himself. As the thought finally processed through his head, Alois realized that he was making out with Claude's daughter. He's going to die in a corner now.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"What happened between the two of you?" asked Claude as he glared at his daughter.

"Well... At first I thought he was going to, I don't know, beat me up? But then something happened between the two of us and we started making out."

"Who kissed you?" asked Sebastian coming into the hallway where the rest of his family were talking.

"Alois," said Claude as Sebastian looked at his daughter in disbelief.

**~.~.~.~.flash back.~.~.~.~**

_Alois dragged (he literally dragged her) Annabell up the stairs and into his room. Picking up the girl, he tossed her onto his bed and locked the door wanting no one coming in interrupting the two. Alois slowly made his way over to Annabell and took of the blindfold that was on the girl. Annabell glared at Alois clearly furious that she was capture and now stuck in the room with the blond boy. Alois didn't care if she was mad, all Alois wanted now more than anything is that Annabell be gone from the world permanently._

_Alois was getting ready to beat the crap out of Annabell, but there was something about her made him stop. Something about this girl was luring. Suddenly, he had a strange urge to kiss her. Trying his best not to listen to those urges, Alois was soon found him self staring at the demon. Somehow the way her golden eyes looked him made him all warm and giddy inside. Maybe it was how she was in distress. But what ever it was he was glad he listened to it. _

_Slowly he made his way over and gave Annabell a quick peck on the cheek before untying the ropes around her. "Please don't be made at me."_

_Annabell gave a small smile back before kissing him fully on the lips. Annabell pulled away and looked at Alois waiting for his next move. _

**~.~.~.~.flash back.~.~.~.~**

"Alois!" yelled Ciel as he finally made his way into the Trancy Manor. Ciel walked over to where the blond boy was sitting at.

"Where is Annabell!" demanded Ciel.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Claude took her with him."

Ciel started to walk away in search of the Trancy butler.

"Ciel." Ciel stopped in his tracks and looked back at Alois. "Did you know Claude has a daughter?" With that said, Ciel took off in search of finding Claude and Annabell.

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Then why did you kiss him back?"

"Why do you think I kissed him back? I think I actually like him, daddy."

The two parents sighed as their daughter finished up. Teenagers.

"Annabell!" Everyone froze up as Ciel started to come closer. "Annabell! And Claude? And... Sebastian!" Ciel looked at all three of them who were also standing there staring back at Ciel.

"Sebastian, explain now." With everything going on, it might be best to explain everything before it gets even more complicated. Sebastian explained that he and Claude were married and that Annabell is their daughter. Alois was jealous of Annabell dancing with Claude and decided to get rid of her, but when he finally caught her, he ended up kissing Annabell. Ciel, stood there in shock as Sebastian explain everything.

With all the explaining going on Annabell had changed into her cat form and snuck off to find where Alois was. Not really knowing where to go, it was luck that the demon had found the boy in the large manor. Changing back into her human form, Annabel walked up to Alois.

"Annabell."

**~.~.~.~.break.~.~.~.~**

"Where's Annabell, Claude?" With that the two parents quickly ran off trying to find their daughter before she got to Alois. When they found her, Annabell was asleep in Alois arm who was also asleep. "Let's just hope that Annabell isn't serious about falling in love with Alois."

* * *

**wow. i actually finished a story. it's a miracle! what do you guys think? crap? ok? mad that i paired Annabell up with Alois. well originally i was going to have annabell paired up with one of the triplets but i couldn't get that idea going. I got lot of room for improvement guys :)**

**review!**


End file.
